Melancholy Romance
by HGAFFC
Summary: HGAFFC#3.“She’s…my life…my…everything”…“She’s the reason why I’m in this world and now that she’s not here there’s no reason for me to live”---“What you did was right. If you didn't do that he might get in danger”…“You’ve already foreseen this"two-shot.MN
1. Tears

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

******Claimer**: This fan fiction and all errors it might contain are mine.

This is an entry to ******Hilaire's Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction Challenge#3: The Art of Letting Go.** The prompt is to interpret the line: _"They say that if you truly love a person, you will let that person go, no matter how much it hurts you."_

* * *

**Title: _Melancholy Romance_**

**Summary: **"She's….my life….my….everything"…… "She's the reason why I'm in this world and now that she's not here there's no reason for me to live"------"What you did was right. If you didn't do that he might get in danger"……"You've already foreseen this"

"_I'll be smiling when I see you__  
__The tears won't ever show_

_I know I'll always love you__  
__And yet you'll never know"_

_-Anonymous-_

_

* * *

_

It's a normal day in Gakuen Alice. Everyone was cleaning their ability rooms. The special ability class was doing their own job. Some of them are seriously cleaning while others are playing around.

"Hey! Look at all these pictures! It's old and look, Tsubasa-sensei and Misaki-sensei were here too! Yuri, come here, your parents were here!" a boy exclaimed and caught everyone's attention.

"Look, look! Tsubasa-sensei is so handsome when he was still in high school! Oh, who are these people?" A girl with black hair asked. Everyone looked at the picture and they all had the same thought.

"This girl keeps clinging to this guy maybe they're a couple or something. And look, in this picture the girl hugged your mother, Yuri" the girl named Yuri walked to her classmates and looked at the picture.

"Do you know who this girl is?" a blonde-haired boy asked.

"I don't know her but I think she's mom's best friend" Yuri answered. She was looking at the picture carefully when the door suddenly burst open revealing four figures.

One of the women holds black locks and alluring amethyst eyes while the other has her hair dyed pink and owns those pinkish eyes. One of the men has blonde hair and tantalizing sapphire eyes while the other has dark blue hair and hypnotizing blue eyes. He was also known for his star tattoo on his left cheek right under his eyes.

"Tsubasa-sensei! Misaki-sensei!" the students ran to the woman with pink hair and to the man with dark blue hair.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Yuri walked to his parents and gave them a kiss on their cheeks.

"They're here because they have something special to do" Misaki said to the ever-so-calm Yuri.

"Mrs. Nogi, can I ask you something?" a girl with gold eyes asked the notorious Hotaru Imai-Nogi.

"What is it?" she asked back and looked at the kid.

"Who's this girl?" the girl showed a picture of a brunette hugging a black-haired girl. Hotaru's expression changed for a bit but she still kept her stoic face. She was near in tears but didn't show it. Ruka, on the other hand, holds her waist and supported her.

"That's Mikan Sakura, my best friend" she answered the girl and holds her husband's hands.

"And who's this boy?" the same girl asked. Both Hotaru and Ruka looked at the picture of the same brunette clinging to a raven-haired boy with fiery red eyes.

"That's Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend" Ruka answered the girl who nodded her head.

The students went back to their works but some remained looking at the pictures. The bell rang signaling that it's lunch time. Hotaru suddenly stood up and the students looked at her.

"Who wants to listen to a story?" she asked and everyone raised their hands. Some even sighed of relief.

"What's the story about?" a brave girl with dreamy eyes asked.

"It's about how two people fell in love with each other and how fate broke them apart" Hotaru answered the girl. Misaki and Tsubasa, who were listening from afar, had a pained expression on their faces nevertheless they listened closely to what Hotaru and Ruka's going to say.

The students circled around them and sat in a very comfortable position. Their child, however, sat close to them. A couple of seconds passed and the students were ready to listen.

"It all started a few years ago…….." Ruka started and the story began.

**-Flashback-**

It was a bright day for everyone in Gakuen Alice. Fan girls and fan boys can't be seen swarming around their idols. A brunette was running in the school ground looking for someone. She tilted her head left and right and sighed.

She sighed once again and looked up to the sky only to be blind by the sun's ray. "Natsume, where are you?" she said to herself and looked down.

She ran again at full speed and ended up in _their _Sakura tree. She sat at one of the branches of the tree and look around. When she saw nothing but a clean surrounding she bowed her head down and sighed for the third time of the day. She leaned at the tree trunk and closed her eyes.

"Polka, what are you doing here?" a masculine voice asked. The brunette who was called Polka looked down. As soon as she saw the person her face lightened up. She jumped down from the tree and hugged the person.

"Natsume! I was looking for you for God knows when! Where were you?" she broke the hug and looked at the person with worried eyes.

"Mikan, calm down. I was just in a meeting together with other DA students" Natsume explained but the look on Mikan's face didn't worsen instead it became worst.

"Calm down! Calm down?! How could you expect me to calm down when you just said that you were in a meeting with DA.? What if they give you another harsh mission? And something happens to you that can be the cause of your death. Remember last time when Persona gave you a mission and it nearly killed you? What will I do if that happens again?" her voice broke and now she was in tears.

As Natsume sees this he wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist and hugged her tight reassuring her that nothing bad happened. Mikan calmed down and hugged Natsume. She stops crying. Everything was perfect, the Sakura tree, and the bright day and not to mention it was spring just the right time for the tree to blooms. From afar, two figures were watching them; one was holding a camera while the other figure is trying to stop the other.

"Imai, please stop what you are doing" Ruka Nogi, officially Hotaru Imai's boyfriend was trying to stop her girlfriend from videotaping their best friends _again_.

"Shut it, Ruka" she unemotionally said but Ruka got the idea. When Hotaru calls him by his name it means that he would be punished and he really doesn't want to be punished _again_**.** The first time Hotaru called him by his first name he didn't get the idea he thought Hotaru was just calling him by his name. It was also the same reason when that incident happened and clearly he doesn't want that to happen.

"Just don't overdo yourself" he sighed and went back to his position. He was watching as the couple from afar calmly talked to each other when he felt warm, soft lips pressed on his own. At first he was shocked to see his girlfriend acts this way but soon he responded.

As the couple in the bushes was making out the other couple was happily talking to each other on what they will do for the upcoming days. Natsume's right arm was placed on Mikan's waist and her head was leaned on his shoulder. They were currently sitting under _their _Sakura tree.

"Natsume, can I ask you something?" Mikan asked her boyfriend.

"Hn" was his answer. Mikan already knew the meaning of this. She didn't have to hesitate to ask a question to him.

"What would you do if I die?" Natsume wasn't expecting her question. He shifted his head to look at his girlfriend. His face clearly stated 'what-the-hell-is-that-question-supposed-to-mean?' Mikan didn't budge or anything, she was just looking straight and nothing at all.

"You already knew the answer so why ask?" he replied. Only this time Mikan looked at him in the eyes. Her eyes tell something he doesn't understand. It was mix of different emotions, sorrow, despair, sadness, and….regret---there's also something else but he can't explain it. She looks like she's in pain but at the same time she's not. All that he can understand is that she's sad about something.

"What's bothering you?" unconsciously he asked. Mikan was shocked to hear this coming from Natsume. She hid her shock and shook her head.

"Natsume, let's go to Central Town today. Of course, it's your treat!" she tried to sound cheerful as possible. But it caught him. He shrugged and didn't think about the thought anymore. If she acts cheerful then she's fine and _nothing _to worry about.

"Hn" she jumped and hugged Natsume. 'Hn' either means 'yes' or 'whatever' in Natsume's vocabulary.

-

"Natsume, let's go watch Romeo x Juliet: Final Episode. I heard it's going to be broadcast today at exactly----" Mikan looked at her watch and it said 3:00 PM. "3:30 this afternoon. We only have less than thirty minutes to get tickets!"

"I don't want to watch it. It's sappy" Natsume exclaimed. She pouted at him and covered her eyes in a way she looks like she's crying. Natsume looked at her.

At first he ignored her but when he heard sobs coming from her, he holds her shoulders and said "Polka, don't cry. I'll come, okay? Just don't cry. You know you're ten times uglier when you cry"

"Really? You'll go with me?" Mikan face began to lighten up. Natsume nodded his head to answer both her questions.

"Yay! Then we have to go now or we'll miss the final episode!" she grabbed his wrist and began jumping up and down. Natsume watched her as she joyfully jumps in the air.

"_If you die I'll surely go after you" _he thought and a small smile made its way to his handsome face.

**-On Theatre-**

**-Fast forward. Insert song 'You raise me up'-**

**Juliet: **Romeo!

**Romeo: **Juliet.

**Juliet: **Romeo.

**Romeo: **Because of you, for the first time, I felt the joy of falling in love with someone. I'm happy, Juliet. I'm happy that I lived in a world with you in it.

**Juliet: **Romeo.

**Romeo: **Juliet. I can't speak your name again. I can't see you anymore. Julie-

**Juliet: **No!

**Tybalt: **Climb on. This place will crumble soon. Juliet, let us go.

**Juliet: **Romeo, say it once more……Say my name……You are cruel.

**Tybalt: **Romeo, tried to accept you in your entirety……You, Capulet's daughter, who believed that your fate did not lie in your name – Romeo loved you.

**Juliet: **In life and in death we shall be together eternally. Romeo kept our vow to the end so, I'll----

**Curio: **You can't, Juliet!

**Juliet: **I came this far to save everyone and to save this world where I met Romeo. As things stand, I cannot save them.

**Curio: **But Escalus is dead.

**Juliet: **No. It still lives. These wings – the seed of Escalus within me is still alive. I can hear the pulse of life. Before this pulse disappears…

**Tybalt: **Juliet.

**Juliet: **Go.

**-Fast forward-**

**Juliet: **I love you, Romeo. We shall never be parted again. Never. Escalus, take my life's pulse. Hear my prayer and deliver it.

**-Fast forward-**

**William: **Conflict, hatred, sadness. Pain. That which allows one to savor them all. That is.…love. The two of you have thought us the joy of love.

**-Back to the Central Town-**

"Polka, why are you crying?" Natsume asked after they walked out of the theatre. Mikan was sobbing like a ten-year old girl.

"The final episode was so……was so TRAGIC! Waaaahhh!" she cried again and again. She didn't notice that Natsume went somewhere. When she was done crying she raised her head and for the first time took notice that Natsume was gone.

She looked around but saw no sign of him. She sighed and started walking while shouting his name. When she got tired she went to the nearest bench and sat. Her head was bowed down. She found the ground amusing to look at when a bunch of flowers and a box of Howalons appeared right there in front of her face.

She looked up and saw Natsume standing there holding a bunch of flowers and a box of Howalons. She smiled and accepted the flowers and Howalons. "Thank you, Natsume. You really know how to cheer me up" she hugged her boyfriend who in return hugged her back.

"Let's go back now" Natsume said and lead the way. Mikan nodded her head and followed him. She intertwined her fingers to him which he gladly took.

**-**

"Mikan, Natsume! Where have you guys been?" Anna automatically asked them right after they walked to the dining hall.

Mikan was startled to the sudden question. And she doesn't like it one bit. Natsume squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and she calmed down. "We've gone to Central Town" she answered after she calmed herself.

"Oh. Sorry. Hotaru wants to talk to you" Anna said after she realizes what she did. Asking them where they go was one thing she'll never ask again. She step aside to let the couple walk in.

Their fingers still intertwined as they walked through the dining hall until they reached their friends' table. They sat together and had their friendly chat. Hotaru, who was sitting together with Ruka - looked at Mikan worriedly. But her expression came back to normal as fast as it appears. Hours passed as they talked and laughed together. Hotaru's worry for Mikan is not leaving her as long as she knew that Mikan's life is yet to end – she _will_ continue to worry for her.

Time sure flies fast. They were now parting but Hotaru took this chance to snatch Mikan from Natsume and talk to her. "Hyuuga, I'll borrow Mikan for a minute" she said to Natsume and dragged Mikan away from him before he could answer.

Mikan can't do anything but follow her best friend. They ended up in Hotaru's lab which is far from their dorm. Amanatsu, the robot that looks like Mikan, came to them and offered teas and snacks. Hotaru lead her to the adjacent room to her lab. She observed the room. This is the first time she saw this room despite the numerous times she's been here – to Hotaru's lab. The room is not that big like their dorms but it has a couch, a single bed, a mini fridge and a table near the couch. It also has a plasma TV and a DVD player.

She make herself comfortable on the couch and took a magazine to make herself busy. "Hotaru, why did you drag me here?" she asked while flipping the pages of the magazine. She already has an idea why Hotaru dragged her to her lab. "If you drag me here because of _that_, you already knew the answer. I will break up with Natsume. I _can't _make him happy. I _am _going to die soon and I've seen it. _I….I_ will be the cause of his _death_"

"Don't say that. You're not going to die. I promise you, I will make a medicine to your disease. You're not going to leave Natsume. You two make a happy couple. You're going to live, Mikan"

Mikan stopped flipping the pages of the magazine and look at Hotaru. She knew that behind that stoic look on Hotaru, she was still worried for her. Mikan stood up and walked to Hotaru. She placed one hand on her shoulders and hugged her best friend. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm still alive and healthy"

Hotaru looked at her but her eyes say it all – she's worried and afraid - afraid that any time now she might collapse and _never _tocome back. "I'm afraid, afraid that you _might _leave me and _never _come back." She was now crying in Mikan's arm. She can't think of the day they will never see Mikan again. And that _day_ is less than two months.

"I'm going to be fine. You don't have to be afraid. For now, I have to think of how to let go of Natsume."

"Just tell him the truth. I know he'll understand and he loves you more than I do" Mikan looked at her best friend unbelievingly. True, Natsume said it before that she will be the only person he'll love with all his life and no one can reach that love he felt for her.

"Why don't we just go back to our dorm? I bet Natsume is waiting for me outside of my room. Maybe Ruka is waiting for you too." She avoided the subject and changed it. She also teased Hotaru to cover the changing of subject. Even if her best friend knew what she was doing, she kept quiet about it.

They were laughing happily when they reached their dorm. Hotaru has to say goodbye to her after they passed the third floor. Mikan's room is in the fourth floor because she's now a special star student. Just as she guessed, Natsume was waiting for her outside. She smiled at how sweet her boyfriend is but a sad smile soon replaced the bright smile she had.

Natsume tilted his head when he heard footsteps nearby. "Polka, why so long?" he asked when Mikan reached him. He put his arms around her and savors her scent. For the first time in his life he wishes that this moment would never end.

"I wish that we can be together like this" Like a coincidence Mikan said the thing he wishes the most right now. Both not wanting to break – they wish if they can be like this forever – no Persona sending Natsume to missions, no AAO wanting Mikan's powers – just them living a peaceful life.

They broke apart when the robot, who was roaming the dorm, arrived and warned them that they should go inside of their room since its past curfew. Even if they don't want to, they still did for the sake of not being forcefully sent to their room. When the robot passed them, Natsume took this chance to kiss his beloved. The kiss was sweet, blissful, and his love was sent through that kiss.

**-**

Days have passed and Mikan decided that it's the right time for her to break up with Natsume. Even though it breaks her heart to do this, she still has to do it. She never wished for things to be like this. She only _wished_ that she and Natsume would be together. But just like that, it was in past tense. Reminding her that there's no hope left unless there's going to be a miracle and her sickness would be cure. But that's impossible even Subaru, Hotaru's brother, who is the best doctor in the world already said that there's no cure. And it would take years to make the right cure for her sickness. It's never been reported before – her sickness. It's spreading so fast that she has to live in less than a month _and _be miserable. If only she has Sakurano's wishing alice, then she would wish that her disease would be cured. But they tried that and nothing happened. They even tried placing a curse to her but either that didn't work. It's hopeless just like her life is. She never wanted this. _If, _yes, _If _only she knew this would have happened she should have killed herself before rather than experiencing this.

As she waited for her beloved underneath _their _tree she reminisced the times when they go out and make out. It was perfect, no interruptions. She remembered the times when she sees Natsume getting jealous of her senpai – Tsubasa Andou. She would silently laugh at his reaction and tried to comfort him that always lead to them making out. And the times when they will sit underneath this tree and talked about their future always brought smiles to their faces. Everyone said they're a perfect couple, and that they looked good together and everyone expected that they would be together forever. She reminisced the times when they would attend the school's festival and the times when they danced during the last dance. Since the first time they danced the last dance, the legend that envelopes it never leaves her mind even up until now. But it's just a legend, a mere fiction created by people's mind. Everyone believes it and the proof that almost all couples who dance the last dance got together _except _for her and Natsume.

A hug from behind brought her back from her reverie. She turned around and hugged that person close. She was savoring the smell of her beloved. She doesn't want to let go but it was her who knew that she has to if she want to fulfill her mission. She swore to herself that she'd rather die than see Natsume suffer and it will happen _soon. _She just hoped that Natsume will find the one he loved the most except for _her. _Even if she wanted that love to be hers and hers only, she _can't. _

"I love you….so much" Natsume stated so dearly to her. She fought the tears that were starting to break free. That's the last thing she wants to hear from him especially this day. She tightened her hugged from him and took this chance to memorize his scent, his feature, his love for her. She knew that this would be the last time she would hug him.

She didn't want to answer his love but she can't deny the fact "I love you too" she betrayed her right mind. She already knew that this would be the day she has to let go of him and yet she still said those words. She has to do it for his sake and for both of them. "Remember that, okay?" she felt him nod his head. She smiled and_ this_ would be the lasttime she would smile. Everyone wouldn't see her bright smile ever again. "I have something to tell you" she started after she broke from his hug. She knew that this would be hard to do.

He looked confused but his expression didn't show it only his eyes did. She didn't look straight in his eyes because if she did she's going to get hypnotized by those eyes that can draw every girl in this world. "We have to break up" she said so fast that for the first time THE Natsume Hyuuga took a while to register the words in his head.

"Why?" he calmly asked but his voice broke. They were happy, peaceful and nothing's wrong with their relationship. So, why does Mikan want to break up with him? She just said she loves him but why? He wants to know the answer NOW! He was holding her on her shoulders and his eyes were saying it all.

She avoided his gaze but he insisted her to look at him. The tears she was fighting before won. It was flowing freely to her beautiful face. For a second, he forgot what she said. The only thing in his mind is the girl in front of him. The very girl he swore to love forever. But reality hit him when he remembered what happened minutes ago. "Why are you breaking up with me?" this time the question was fully asked.

She didn't answer, she silently sobbed but her tears are the proof of her emotions. She pulled herself together and faced the person she loves. "I…I…I can't tell you" she answered and hoped that Natsume would buy it. But he didn't. The worst nightmare of her life came. She looked at his eyes, they looked sad and confuse. She didn't want that look; she wants him to be happy and contented.

As minutes passed by, they stood there not saying anything. Her sobs are the only thing that can be heard. She silently prayed that if she's going to die then this is the right time. "Did you find someone better than me?! Are you not happy with me?! But you said you love me! Why are you doing this to me, Mikan?!" he exploded. This is the first time he became like this. "Answer me, damn it!" she was hurt, hurt to see her beloved like that. She was looking at the ground and found it amusing even if her vision is blurry from the tears that won't stop to flow. She wants to answer him 'no' but it would just ruin everything.

Couple of seconds passed and she saw another tear drop that didn't belong to her. She was shocked and forced herself to look at Natsume. Her prediction was right! He was crying, crying because of her. She didn't want that. If only she could turn back the time she will do it. It's like Natsume read her thoughts. "I wish I could turn back the time and marry you then I would".

She can't hold it anymore; she hugged him and kissed him one last time. Just like before, it was pure, sweet, innocent, blissful and full of love. But she has to stop this. She broke apart only to be kissed by him. He never wanted to end this – never wanted to end their relationship this way. She broke apart again but she can't hide from herself that she too didn't want it to end. "I'm sorry. I….I love you" she said. She was crying waterfalls now. She pushed him and ran, she never stopped to run. _'Natsume, if only you knew how I wish I could make a miracle and live with you' _that was the thought that was running in her mind. She felt something drop to her arms. It was water. She looked up and saw that it's raining. But she's just standing there, not doing anything, letting the rain flow to her face together with her tears. She was silently praying that Natsume would follow her and claim her again but her hopes died when he didn't show up.

**-**

He watched her as she run away from him. When she turns her back to him, he felt salt waters continued to flow freely from his eyes. The last time he remembered he cried was when he was young, when he couldn't take the missions anymore but she showed up thus bringing light to his life. He didn't know what he did wrong but why? Why did she have to do this? He felt water drop to his arms. He didn't need to look up to know that it was raining. He didn't care about the world right now - he only cared about what he did wrong to make Mikan broke up with him. "Mikan, why?" he asked even if he knew that the one he loves, is gone. No one's going to answer his question. "You know I love you but why?" he kept asking himself and let his tears flow together with the rain.

**-**

Weeks have passed since the unfaithful incident happened. News about them breaking up spread like wild fire. The whole school knows already. Some were asking what went wrong just like how Natsume asked himself but they never got the answer just like how he didn't. The people who knew the reason can't do anything but left the two make their lives miserable. The fan clubs are crying. But their own fan clubs are rejoicing. The boys: Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme decided that they would tell Natsume the truth today.

They nodded to each other and headed to Natsume who was sitting at _their _sakura tree. He still considered it _theirs. _"Natsume, want to hang out with us?" Ruka asked. Even though he knew the answer very well he still tried. When he still got no answer from him, he sighed. "Natsume, snap out of it. You two are over." He said to his best friend.

He didn't expect him to answer. "I can't" Natsume said to them. "She's…my…life….my….everything" he confessed the truth. They never knew that Natsume would say that to them. They stayed silent waiting for the next confession he'll make. "She's the reason why I'm in this world and now that she's not here, there's no reason for me to live" they were shocked at his words. Now, they were afraid of what Natsume will do.

Ruka looked at the three guys. They got the message and nodded their head to him urging him to go on. Well then it's now or never. "Natsume, please just this one. We know that the injury is still fresh and we all know how much it hurts. And we want to help you" he was ready for rejection but when Koko looked at them and smiled, their faces lit up.

Koko who was reading his mind smiled sheepishly but that smile is not one of his bright smiles. It shows nothing but sadness. "He's in" he said to the group. They all sighed in relief and joined their friend.

**-**

"Mikan. Mikan-chan. Mikan-chan!" Anna tried calling Mikan but she got no answer. "Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan is not listening" she said worriedly to Mikan's best friend. She saw Hotaru walking to her holding the Baka Gun in her hands. "You're not planning to use that on her, do you?" she asked nervously. The Baka Gun was improved just a minute ago.

"Step aside" Hotaru said. Anna unwillingly obeyed her. Everyone in the room held their breath until the moment they were all _not _waiting for came. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! They all hurried to Mikan's side after Hotaru shot her with Baka Gun.

"Mikan-chan!" They all said except for the culprit. "Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Nonoko and Anna chorused. Sumire, on the other hand, checked her if she has bruises. "She's fine. No bruises at all" she said after her thoroughly check-up was done.

"Mou, Hotaru! Why did you do that?" The brunette asked after she recovered. "I'm fine" she said afterwards when she saw the looked on their faces. They were having that worried face she never wanted to see.

Hotaru walked over to her with her stoic face. "It's because you're daydreaming idiot. I told you don't break up with him" Hotaru said to her. Her expression changes. She didn't want to remember that day. If ever she wants her memory to be removed. Every night she shed tears because it kept coming back to her. She dreamt it almost every day. For the nth time her tears flow again. Not wanting to stop. Her friends came to her side and tried to comfort her. But it didn't help.

"I love him, Hotaru. And you all know that. He's the only one I love. Why is fate so cruel to us? I didn't do anything bad, right? Right?" she was shaking from fear – afraid that her love might never ever come back to her. "Did I do the right thing?" she asked even though she knew the answer very well.

"What you did was right. If you didn't do that he might get in danger" Hotaru comforted her but it didn't work quite well to her. "You've already foreseen this" she said. Trying to make a sense. Mikan registered the thought to her mind. Hotaru was right. She has foreseen this. She nodded her head as a sign that she got it. That Hotaru was right. "You shouldn't let go" this caught Mikan off guard. She looked unbelievingly to Hotaru.

"Why shouldn't I? If I don't do that then…then----" she couldn't finish her sentence. She took a deep breath and said "_I _will be the cause of his _death. _You all know that" she repeated the words she said to Hotaru when they were talking about how she should break up with Natsume. Everyone's faces were gloomy. They didn't want to admit it but Mikan's right. She dreamt it. But her dream was not accurate. She only saw that he will die because of _her._ She didn't know how or when that day will happen. "You're right, Hotaru. I shouldn't have let go"

"You know, Mikan-chan, people say that if you truly love a person, you will let that person go even if it hurts you" Sumire, who was the expert about this thing, said to Mikan to comfort her. They all nodded their head.

Their thoughts were cut off by Mikan's cough. She was coughing badly but the worst part is she was coughing blood. Their eyes widened. Hotaru, who was standing beside Mikan, came to her immediately. Anna and Nonoko called the ambulance. And Sumire was ordered by Hotaru to call her brother. It took five minutes for the ambulance to come but for them it seems like forever. They placed Mikan in a stretcher and put her inside the ambulance. All of them came along.

**-**

"Natsume, my man, we told you to snap out of it. Remember, she broke up with you" Kitsuneme said. Natsume glared at him but he took it as a joke. "You know, you shouldn't let go" the guys were surprise by his words, even Natsume was surprised but because he was Natsume, he didn't show it.

"Kitsuneme, my best, did you and Anna have a fight? Or you two already broke up?" Koko said and pats his head like he sympathize him. "You know, you sound more like heartbroken than Natsume here" he gestured toward Natsume and had those pity eyes.

Kitsuneme removed Koko's arm from his shoulder and glared at him. They all laughed at his reaction. Natsume forgot about what happened between him and Mikan and laughed together with his friends. For that moment, they forgot all their problems but phone's ringtones brought them back to reality. They all looked at the caller and it turned out to be their girlfriends except for Natsume because his caller is a number.

"Nonoko said that I have to go to Hospital Wing. Room number 452. It's emergency and I have to go right now" Yuu said to them and all had those confused looks. They look at each other.

"Anna said the same thing" Kitsuneme said.

"So does Hotaru but there's a threat at the end" Ruka said.

"Sumire said the same thing" Koko said.

They all looked at Natsume to know who and what the caller said. "It's a number but he said the same thing. It sounds like Hotaru's brother" he said and they all nodded.

They put on their jackets since it's snowing outside. They all started walking to the direction of Hospital Wing. All had the same thought but none wanted to voice it out. _'What's wrong?' _that was the thought that was running in their heads. All they need to do is add a little detail at the start of the sentence to ask the others. They walked and was about to get the shock of their life.

_To be continued._

* * *

The next chapter will conclude this two-shot, so keep yourself posted and alert this story/account. Comments and reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks.

A_uthors of all participating entries will only be revealed after the polls are closed._

Show your support by adding _this account_ to your author alert list, as this is the ONE account used for posting _ALL ENTRIES_. Be sure to read all the stories and vote for your favorite in the polls, which will be up in Hilaire's forums from _January 14-21._

Please subscribe to the official newsletter of HGAFFC, whose link can be found in this account's profile, for the results, behind-the-scenes, and a bunchload more about this challenge. Thank you!

_Stories that contain the challenge requirements BUT failed to meet the deadline and therefore did not participate in the contest are NOT allowed to be posted anywhere in the World Wide Web._

**HGAFFC © Evette. All rights reserved.**


	2. Eternal Love

This is an entry to **Hilaire's Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction Challenge#3: The Art of Letting Go.** The prompt is to interpret the line: _"They say that if you truly love a person, you will let that person go, no matter how much it hurts you."_

This is the second part of the two-shot.

* * *

_**Melancholy Romance**_

**Summary: **"She's….my life….my….everything"…… "She's the reason why I'm in this world and now that she's not here there's no reason for me to live"------"What you did was right. If you didn't do that he might get in danger"……"You've already foreseen this"

"_I'll be smiling when I see you__  
__The tears won't ever show_

_I know I'll always love you__  
__And yet you'll never know"_

_-Anonymous-_

_

* * *

_

"Hotaru, what happened?" Ruka said after they burst inside of Room 452. They looked at their girlfriends and was shocked to see them crying. Even Hotaru Imai, the Ice Queen, was crying. And now they know why. It's because of Mikan. Natsume was the first who realize that it's Mikan, quickly rushed to the bed and saw his beloved lying there.

She's pale, and has dextrose at the back of her hand. She's asleep but she looks like she's in pain. Natsume holds her other hand, the one without dextrose, and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand and closed his eyes. He silently prayed that Mikan would be fine. He looked at the girls and asks "What happened to her?" No one answered.

Mikan doesn't want Natsume to know about her cancer. They kept silent and waited for Mikan to wake up. Natsume get the idea that they don't want to tell him what really happened but he insisted. "What happened to Mikan?" his voice was deadly. Sumire, Anna and Nonoko flinched at his voice and Hotaru, who already stopped crying, stayed the same. "Tell me, damn it!" he shouted and the three girls tightened their hold on their boyfriends. Hotaru, on the other hand, remained stoic as ever but she also tightened her hold on Ruka.

There was a loud beep coming from Mikan's side. The apparatus that is indicating of Mikan's heart rate just went flat. Natsume, who was ranting about what happened to Mikan, forgot his questions and rushed to Mikan's side. Hotaru ordered Ruka to call her brother which Ruka obeyed immediately. After minute of waiting for Hotaru's brother, Subaru finally came with all other nurses.

They all rushed to Mikan. One nurse forces them to go out of the room even though they don't want, they give in. Natsume, fought but he too gave in when the nurse used her Alice on him. He punched the wall and made a crack when he realized that he's been pheromone. "Damn!" he muttered and continued punching the wall until his knuckles bled. He didn't stop even Ruka couldn't stop him. They heard Natsume stopped punching the poor wall and footsteps running away from them. When they turned their head, Natsume was long gone. They thought that maybe he wanted to be alone so, they let him be.

**-**

Natsume was currently under _their _sakura tree. He remembered the times when they were still ten and he kissed Mikan at the top of the tree inside the venue of the Christmas ball. Their very first kiss, it was sweet but short. He also remembered when he left Mikan at the very top of the same tree and hid somewhere else. His heart at that time pumped so fast that it feels like it's going to explode anytime. He was reminiscing the times they spent together just like how Mikan reminisced those times before they broke up. Suddenly, the image of the time when he will see Mikan staring blankly at nothing flashed to his mind. "Why are you so cruel to me, Mikan?" he asked the wind. He let himself fall down and leaned at the trunk of the tree.

He was staring at the vast clearing. There's nothing in his eyes but sadness. It's already evening and no one can see him in that state and if someone did, he doesn't care. He never cared what everyone thinks of him right now. All he cared about is the truth that Mikan left him. He tried finding the real reason of that but just like thunder. The _reason _struck him. Mikan is tired of him. That's why she can't answer him that day. He always knew – everyone knew that Mikan doesn't tell lies but why did she tell him that she loves him if she's tired of him? "You're good at lying, Mikan" he said as he continue his gaze toward the vast clearing.

"Why, Mikan? Why?" he knocks the ground as if he could take it down. "I'd rather go to Hell than see you with another man!" he continued what he was doing. Like he was making the ground split and find a way to Hell. He stopped and used the trunk of the tree to support his body. Again, he was just staring but this time he was staring at the night sky. It was full of stars and good enough that the falling of snow pause momentarily. Unknown to him a teardrop made its way out of his eyes. Teardrops continued to flow in their own will. Yet, he did nothing but stare at the unending sky. The sky appears to be crying with him as the snowfall started to take over the whole academy. He let himself fall deeply to the world he least want to go: place full of dreams.

** -**

Natsume heard a familiar voice shouting. He just got inside of the hospital to visit Mikan but that voice was the first thing he heard. It turns out to be Hotaru's. "No! It can't be! Tell me it's not true!" as soon as he realized that it was Hotaru's voice, he quickly went to Mikan's floor.

He saw all his friends crying. The boys were not actually crying waterfalls but still the tears are visible in their eyes. He already had a presumption on why they're crying but he wanted to confirm it. "What happened?" he asked. Nobody answered him. Ruka who was holding Hotaru looked at him and shook his head. "No! No! It….it's a joke, right? T-t-tell me you're joking!" he stuttered. Ruka's head fall down as if saying him 'Sorry'. "It can't be. She's always hyper. How did that happen? I didn't know she has cancer so, how did Mikan-----" He couldn't finish his word. He can't say the word he feared the most.

"It's --- the --- truth, Natsume. Even Hotaru ---- doesn't want to believe it. If you ---- want, you can see ---- it ---- for yourself" Koko said to him. He doesn't want to see her because he's afraid that they're right. But he found himself staring at the beauty lying in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Her face was paler than before; her lips are almost out of color.

His love was there, breathless and walking to the path they can't see. He knows that she's going to the place they can't reach until their time ends. He held her cold hands and kissed it one last time. For the umpteenth time this month, he cried but this time it's not because they broke up or something, it's because the one he swore he'll only love leaves him. God took her from him – from them. He caressed her cheeks, feeling the cold skin in his warm ones. He touched her eyelids, the tip of her nose and those lips he kissed every time they went on a date and every night before they separate ways. He neared his face to her, there's only an inch between their faces and soon he closed that distance. He kissed her but it didn't last long, it didn't even last seconds - for she has no life to respond to his kisses. She betrayed him but he still loves her.

All of his friends came inside and joined him. Hotaru hugged Mikan one last time. The others did the same. Natsume noticed the necklace Mikan's wearing. It only consists of one pendant – his Alice stone. And with that he walked out – out of Mikan's life forever. Or so they thought.

**-**

Years have passed since Mikan's death and everyone already has their own lives out of the academy. All of his friends are now engaged to each other but he, he was there with nothing. Yes, it's true that he's successful but what's the point of all this success if it means that he can't see his love forever?! He walked the dimly lit street of Tokyo. He was living in his own subdivision. He's a real state owner, that's why he is known of every people in the whole world. Every girl _tried _courting him. Some said that it should be him courting the girl not the girl courting him. But he refused to court a girl only except if it's her but she was long gone – out of their lives.

His feet brought him to a blooming sakura tree in the middle of the park. It was beautiful. Who would've thought that such a tree would bloom in the middle of winter? It's the 24th of December and everyone was celebrating the Christmas Eve with their beloved. His friends, however, planned a party at Ruka and Hotaru's house. They invited him but he refused. He doesn't like parties anymore. He never liked them, actually. But he didn't want to remember this day.

This very day was the day he realized the truth about his and Mikan's relationship. And in just a few hours, it will be the day Mikan left them. Everybody has move on but the wound is still fresh in his heart. No one knew the real reason why she died but he knew that Hotaru and the others knew. He tried asking them but they didn't talk. He even tried scaring them with his Alice but Hotaru always shot him with her Baka Canon and Narumi always uses his pheromone on him every time he will use his Alice on them.

"Stupid Mikan. Didn't you know that everyone had been so sad when you left us? But I think you know that already. I shouldn't have live. I should have followed you but they force me to live on. For you, they say, but I know they only did that because they didn't want me to die because it's not my time, yet. But why did you leave us, Mikan?" He mumbled to the tree. He was about to turn around and go home when cold wind pressed on to his face. He looked around and found nothing. He shrugged his thoughts away and continued walking through the dim street.

When he was meters away from the tree, the tree glowed and a figure of a girl appeared. Her face was sad, she was sad. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She stood there for a couple of minutes and then she was gone. The tree blooms even more. The flowers were dancing as the wind carries them away.

**-**

Natsume was lying on his couch that day. He heard the door bell rings once and ignored it. But whoever it is didn't stop. He got irritated by the continuous ringing of the door bell. He got out of the couch and went to answer the annoying _visitor_. He opened the door and "Merry Christmas, Natsume!" His friends burst especially Koko and Kitsuneme. Another year has passed and their lives continued. But he is the only one who can't forget.

"What are you _all _doing here?" He asked after he let his friends in. They went to the living room and sat at the couches place inside of the room. Natsume sat at the staircase. "Now, what do you want?" he asked again. They were smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Natsume, its Christmas and we decided to have a reunion party here in your house!" Koko and Kitsuneme chorused. Natsume could only sigh at their silliness. Once their mind was made up there's no turning back to their plan. Hotaru pulled out some kind of remote and pushed one of its buttons. In a flash, Natsume's house looks like a party venue. His floor was covered by something white that looks like a snow, his red curtains were replaced by white ones, the corner of the room that was left untouched now has a seven feet tall Christmas tree.

"What did you do to my living room?" he asked glaring at each one of them. Hotaru shot him with her Baka Canon to stop the glare from coming out of his eyes.

"It's my invention. Stop quacking and join us" she simply answered. She sat beside Ruka and ate her crab brains. Again Natsume sigh. He joined his friends and forgot about his problems.

They were happily chatting and reminiscing the good times they spent when they were still at the academy. He noticed that neither one of them was mentioning Mikan's name. He left it that way and treasure this moment with them.

**-**

Natsume went to his room and plopped himself down to his comfy bed. He was exhausted. But it was fun. He convinced himself that he has to take a shower before going to bed. He stood up and went to his bathroom. A light formed at his bed room after he walked out. A letter and a small stone were floating in the air and landed softly in his desk containing all his files. And just as the letter drop on the desk, a breeze blew the files thus resulting for the letter to be covered by the files.

**-**

Hotaru was sitting in their bed at their house. Ruka was currently out, buying crab brains and crab roes for her. There's no one in the house except for her and Amanatsu. She saw a light coming from inside of their bedside locker. Because curiosity killed the cat, she got out of bed and went near the locker. She opened it and found a letter in an orange envelope. She took it and the smell of strawberry and vanilla combinations meet her. _'It's Mikan's favorite combination' _she thought but she soon shrugged it away.

When she tore the lid of the envelope, she saw an orange stone. _'It's Mikan's alice stone!' _Now, shocked was visible on her face. Her hands were shaking when she read the letter. It says:

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I know that by the time you got this letter I'm already dead. It's been five years since my death but I hope that you move on already. I used my curse Alice I copied from Rui-senpai to put a curse on myself. The curse I put is that on my fifth death anniversary, you will receive this letter. I love you, Hotaru. Remember that always. You'll always be my best friend forever._

_Your best friend, _

_Mikan_

_P.S: Hope you and Ruka-pyon are doing great! Best Wishes!_

Hotaru had tears in her eyes after she read the letter. This is the third time she cried because of Mikan. She's not angry at her instead she misses her so much. Everyone has move on but she, she will never move on. She loves Mikan just as she loved her. But Mikan's gone, she's long gone. "Mikan, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you too. You're my one and only idiot best friend" she said to no one. Cold wind blew against her warm skin even though her windows are close. She smiled, a smile only reserved for Mikan. "Thank you for bringing me this letter. I hope you rest in peace now" were her last words to Mikan.

**-**

Earlier that morning, Natsume did his everyday routine. Get out of bed, take a shower, get dress but this time his clothes are normal clothes, and eat breakfast. The only difference is that this day he'll visit Mikan's tomb. Mikan's body was buried under _their _sakura tree. He needs to go to the Academy to be able to visit her.

After he was done preparing all the things he needed, he took off. He bought flowers, called Tsubasa to tell him to buy Howalons for him. At first, Tsubasa didn't agree but when he said that he'll visit today because of a special reason, he said 'yes'.

After an hour of driving, he finally reached his destination. The gates opened as soon as the guards recognize him. He parked his car in the parking space for visitors. He got out while holding the flowers in his hand. He was just few blocks away when their former gay teacher, Narumi, jumped in front of him. "Natsume! You visit again!" He chirped and skipped. Narumi was about to cling his arms to him when he set his hair on fire. "Waaaaahhhh!" Narumi cried and tried to set the fire off. When the fire finally went out, he said "Don't do that again or you'll regret it" the last words brought shivers run down on Natsume's spine.

"Then don't try doing what you want to do to me again" He glared at his teacher and continued walking to his intention.

"You never forget, Natsume" Narumi said and sad smile formed on his lips.

**-**

Natsume received the Howalons from Tsubasa's assistant. He was standing in front of Mikan's tomb. The tree was surrounded by iron fences and now, it looks like a park minus the slides and swings. It has benches and tables, no more, no less. He put the flowers and Howalons down and stood up. "Happy birthday, Mikan. I made Shadow get me box of Howalons for you. I'm sorry if I didn't give you a gift this year but I hope you're happy now" He said.

He remained that way for minutes before saying "I need to leave now, love. I'll come again if I have time." He knelt down and touched the name. "I love you" he said before standing up and leaving her paradise.

**-**

Hotaru decided to visit Mikan's grave that day. It's her best friend's birthday today and she'll not miss it for the world. She told Ruka to come with her and he gladly accepted. She called the Academy and told them that she'll visit today. She also told them to tell Narumi to buy four boxes of Howalons and meet them right away. They stopped at the flower shop before going directly to the Academy. However, on their way, she saw a fruit stand selling tangerines. She told Ruka to stop at the fruit stand. He did. She rolled the window down and called the sales lady. It was an old woman with a big goofy smile on her face.

"How may I help you, Miss?" the woman asked, smiling at her.

She pointed to the tangerines and said "Give me one dozen of tangerine". The lady nodded her head and returned to her stall. She placed the tangerines in a plastic and gave it to Hotaru. Hotaru handed her ten thousand yen. "Keep the change" she said and Ruka pressed the accelerator and they drove away.

It took them two hours to reach the Academy because of traffic. Hotaru was less happy because of that. The guards quickly recognize them and let them in. After Ruka parked the car, they were tackled by Narumi. And the answer he got, he was shot by Hotaru's Baka Gun. "How I missed that gun?" he said after recovering from the shock. Ruka greeted him and accepted the Howalons. Ruka thanked him and bid their goodbye. Narumi smiled at them and watched as the couple walked away.

"You deserve to be Mikan's best friend. You also never forget" he said and walked to his office.

**-**

When Hotaru and Ruka reached Mikan's grave, they weren't shocked to see another box of Howalons and Cherry Blossoms beside her grave. It means that Natsume already visited Mikan. They smiled and placed the Howalons and flowers at the other side of her grave. Hotaru then placed the tangerines at the top. "I bought this tangerine because I remembered you. It's your name" she said.

"Mikan, how are you?" Ruka asked, looking at the tomb. "You know, Natsume's been sad when you broke up with him but his heart shattered to pieces when you left him. Hotaru already told me the reason. I understand why you did that" he stopped and remained standing before continuing "You really love Natsume. And he loves you. I know because I'm his best friend, he maybe looked tough on the outside but inside he's suffering from losing you. He thought the _real _reason you left him was because you're tired of him. I thought that too before but now that I know about it, I'm glad. Hope you're living in peace now, Mikan" it was a long speech for Ruka to make but he doesn't mind. Their friend, a very special friend, left them, one with a wound still fresh.

Hotaru was listening this whole time considering that she was standing next to Ruka. "Mikan, you're an idiot. I told you that I'll make a cure for your disease, right? But you left us when I was almost there. Most importantly, you left him shatter to pieces. I told you not to let go but you refused. You said it was for him, that it was the best way. If you'd only told him the truth then maybe you're happy right now. I know you're not, I can tell, I'm your best friend after all. We have to go now, I'll see you soon. Hope you're living in peace" she said and walked away, hand intertwined with Ruka's.

**-**

Time flies fast, that's what everyone said. Again it's the 24th of December and everyone was having their own family time except for him. He was known as one of the young handsome bachelors. After that visit in Mikan's grave, Natsume went back to his usual routine. Everyday's like a living hell for him but its work and it's the only way he can distract himself from not remembering those days, the day when Mikan broke up with him, the day when he realized the _reason, _the day when Mikan died. And the days they've spent together as a couple. He felt something drop to his arms. And when he looked down he could barely see everything, his pupils were moist and tears started to flow again. "Why did I remember it again?" He asked no one and found himself fighting the tears from flowing out of his eyes. He was in his house that day, celebrating the Christmas alone.

Natsume wiped the remnants of the tears. He saw something glowed in his desk. He put away the files and the glow dissolved. He found an orange letter with the smell of strawberry and vanilla combinations. "Mikan" he whispered. His hands were shaking when he opened the letter. It says:

_Dear Natsume, my love,_

_By the time you got this letter I'm already dead. I gave Hotaru one too! If you are wondering how I give this letter to you then I'll explain it. I used my curse Alice I copied from Rui-senpai to put a curse on myself. The curse I put is that on my fifth death anniversary, you will receive this letter. I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I should have just take Hotaru's advice. I should have told you that truth. Now, that I'm dead I can only tell you the reason in this letter. I'm sick. I have an unknown disease. It has no cure even Subaru-nii can't cure my sickness. Hotaru said that she'll make an invention that could cure my sickness but I refused. I should've told you that I have sickness, and Natsume, I'm afraid, afraid because I'll be the cause of your death. I don't want you to get in danger. I love you so much that I can't bring myself looking at you're dead body that was cause by me. I don't want you to die, I want you to live. Promise me, that you'll keep on living. I love you. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I regretted everything I've done. I love you so much! Remember that._

_The one you're supposed to be destined with,_

_Mikan_

Natsume let the tears flow on its own. He brought the letter to his chest and sob silently. "Mikan, I love you. I'll come with you soon" He said when the tears stopped. "Mikan, do you remember that time when we watched that sappy anime? Just like Romeo said: Because of you, for the first time, I felt the joy of falling in love with someone. I'm happy that I lived in a world with you in it, Mikan." He took his jacket and walked out of his house.

He's still holding the letter in his hands when he found himself standing in front of the sakura tree that's blooming again in the middle of winter. He sat at the grass and leaned at the tree. "Mikan, do you remember your favorite quote from that anime? I love you, Mikan. We shall never be parted again. Never. You're right, Mikan, you'll be the cause of my death. You're the only one I'll love for eternity." Those were his last words before he took out a pocket knife and stabbed himself in the heart. He was smiling before darkness envelopes his entirety. And just as the same time the clock tower tickled to 12:00 o'clock am indicating that it's Christmas.

**-**

The next day a kid found his dead body in the park. When the guards recognized that it was Natsume, they quickly called Mr. Nogi or Ruka. When Ruka heard that Natsume suicide, he and Hotaru rushed to the Morgue where Natsume was taken. Hotaru called the others to go to the Morgue. When the others went there, they were shocked to see Natsume lying on the bed breathless. "Yuu, call the academy, tell them that we'll bury Natsume's body next to Mikan" she said. Yuu obeyed her and called the Academy. He was talking for one hour and finally the Academy agreed. Everything was fixed. Natsume was dressed, he has make-up and his body was already placed in a coffin.

Hotaru used her invention to placed Natsume's coffin inside of the car that will take his body to the Academy. It was a short ride. When the guards recognize that it was them, the gates automatically opened. Narumi greeted them after they walked out of their cars. Tsubasa and Misaki were there too. Hotaru uses the same invention to carry Natsume up to the sakura tree. "What happened to him?" Narumi asked them but no one answered. Koko, who was reading their mind, shook his head to them as if telling them that they'll explain later.

When they reached their destination, there was already a hole and all they need to do is bury him there. It was an easy task. The tombstone was already made. It has Natsume's full name, his birth, and his death – the same day as Mikan. Everyone in that place was crying. "Now, the two of you will ----- live together ----- forever. Just ----- like you wished" Hotaru said in between sobs. Everyone bid their farewells and such to their couple friends that died at the same day, different year. Hotaru brought out an orange letter and gave it to everyone. When they've read it, they cried harder. At the very end of letter was Natsume's penmanship. It says: "_Our love for each other will remain strong eternally."_

**-**

"Waaahhh! Why does the story have to be so sad? I wish they get together. But where is that place? The place where they were buried." The girl with the same dreamy eyes asked. The four looked at the students. They all nodded their head in agreement.

"The place is located somewhere in this Academy. It was protected by a barrier to let it remain strong after all these years. And today is the day the barrier's going to dissolve. I've done my job and it's time" Hotaru said to them. The last part made the students have those puzzled look. They didn't get it. But they were sure about one thing. They'll find that place when that barrier, Hotaru was talking about, dissolves and looked at the legendary couple.

"Mom, Dad, what's the title of that story?" Yuri, their child, asked them. Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other.

"Now that you mentioned it. We haven't thought of that. Does anyone of you have any idea?" Ruka asked them. Everyone went to thinking.

Some said that it should be entitled 'Shattered Passion' but many refused. Others said that it should be 'Ruptured Emotion' but then again they refused. They said that it didn't fit the story. But one girl raised her hand and said "It should be Melancholy Romance because before the boy knew about the truth, the girl died. He was sad because she died and left him; she was sad because she's going to die and leaves him. They love each other but until that letter came, both of them was sad even though the girl was living in heaven, I know that she was sad because her love was not there with her. That's why it should be Melancholy Romance" the girl finished her speech and everyone thought about it. After a few seconds they agreed that the title should be 'Melancholy Romance'.

The bell rang again and all went back to their works but Tsubasa and Misaki said that they can do whatever they want so, it's free time for them. Hotaru and Ruka told Tsubasa and Misaki that they're going ahead. The two agreed to them and told them that they'll catch up later.

When they reached their destination, the place in the story. The sacred sakura tree was blooming in the middle of winter. Two tombstones were there lying in front of the tree. The couple walked near the tombstones and remained standing. "Mikan, Natsume. How are you two?" Ruka asked. As if like they were answering his questions, cold breeze met them. "I guess the two of you are doing fine. If you don't mind, we told the story of your love" he continued.

Hotaru walked closer and said "They called it Melancholy Romance. I don't know why they decided that but now that the two of you are living peacefully, we only hope for your happiness" she was smiling when she finished her sentence. "We only visit today because it's your death anniversary and we took a quick glance at you two before the others arrive. We'll see the two of you later" she grabbed Ruka's hand and walked away.

As they were miles apart from the mini park, two figures can be seen standing with each other, smiling at their retreating figures. Together, the figures vanished hand in hand and a smile plastered on both of their faces.

**-**

"_Love is really powerful in a way that even death can't break those bonds. Just like in Mikan and Natsume's case. Even though she left him, he still loves her. Like what William said: Conflict, hatred, sadness. Pain. That which allows one to savor them all. That is.…love. Love is an indescribable feeling. People can't call a relationship a love if they can't understand the real meaning of it. It was a wonderful feeling, some say, but the one who felt pain and sadness is the real definition of love. Melancholy Romance is a story of two people, that fate forbids them to be together but no matter what the circumstances the other followed the other in afterlife."_

"It's done!" A girl jumped up and down while holding a paper which contained those words. She put the paper down and ran around the house. A wind passed by and blew the paper up in the sky. The story became a legend in the Academy. Everyone thought of it as the sweetest story they've ever heard. As the wind blew the paper, a figure caught it and let it vanished for eternity. Never to be seen again.

**End of Melancholy Romance

* * *

**

This is the conclusion for this entry for the HGAFFC#3. Comments and reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks.

A_uthors of all participating entries will only be revealed after the polls are closed._

Show your support by adding _this account_ to your author alert list, as this is the ONE account used for posting _ALL ENTRIES_. Be sure to read all the stories and vote for your favorite in the polls, which will be up in Hilaire's forums from _January 14-21._

Please subscribe to the official newsletter of HGAFFC, whose link can be found in this account's profile, for the results, behind-the-scenes, and a bunchload more about this challenge. Thank you!

_Stories that contain the challenge requirements BUT failed to meet the deadline and therefore did not participate in the contest are NOT allowed to be posted anywhere in the World Wide Web._

**HGAFFC © Evette. All rights reserved.**


End file.
